1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, and a recording medium for recording an image processing program for the same, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing device and method for discriminating regions in input image data, compressing data of each region and subsequently outputting data, and a recording medium for recording an image processing program for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-123958 discloses art for extracting regions from image data based on human perception, and reducing the amount of data while suppressing image quality deterioration by changing the color of part of the region or all of the region. Furthermore, image processing devices which compress a sensed image are well established.
An object of the present invention is to improve the existing art by providing an image processing device and method capable of improving image quality and the compression rate of an image and to provide a recording medium for recording an image processing program for the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved compression ratio and image quality in an image processing device which corrects image data, then compresses and outputs corrected image data.
These objects are attained, from the perspective of the present invention, by an image processing device comprising first discrimination means for discriminating a halftone region in an input image, and smoothing means for smoothing a discriminated halftone region.
It is desirable that the image processing device comprises second discrimination means for discriminating a monochrome region in an input image, and a monochromatization means for monochromatizing a discriminated monochrome region.
It is further desirable that the image processing device comprises compression means for compressing a smoothed and monochromatized region.
The image processing device, in accordance with other aspects of the present invention, comprises discrimination means for discriminating a monochrome region in an input image, and monochromatization means for monochromatizing a discriminated monochrome region.
The image processing method, in accordance with other aspects of the present invention, comprises a step of discriminating a halftone region in an input image, and a step of smoothing only the discriminated halftone regions. As used herein, a halftone region can include photographic regions and line image regions.
The image processing method, in accordance with other aspects of the present invention, comprises a step of discriminating a monochrome region in an input image, and step of monochromatizing a discriminated monochrome region.
According to one aspect of the present invention, input image data are divided into a plurality of local area blocks, and subjected to optimum correction in each block. When an area is a monochrome area, monochromatization (or subtractive coloration) process is executed, and when an area is a gradient area the gradient process (smoothing process) is executed based on the local area discrimination result. In this way the image compression ratio and image quality are improved because small noise and irregularities are eliminated from the image data.
A recording medium records an image processing program to be executed by a computer, in accordance with other aspects of the present invention. The program comprises a step of discriminating a halftone region in an input image, and a step of smoothing a discriminated halftone region.
The recording medium for recording an image processing program to be executed by a computer, in accordance with other aspects of the present invention. The program comprises a step of discriminating a monochrome region in an input image, and a step of monochromatizing a discriminated monochrome region.
The present invention is capable of improving the image compression ratio and image quality by smoothing halftone regions and monochromatizing monochrome regions.
That is, although image quality and compression ratio are reduced by high frequency areas arising from noise and halftone dots in printing, the present invention improves the image compression ratio and image quality by eliminating image irregularities and small isolated points.